Lonely Shit
by Pixally
Summary: Même à travers les guerres et les siècles passants, Angleterre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer France. Mais ses sentiments ne feront que briser l'autre... Semble-t-il... (Song Fic)


**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Bon, voilà un vieux truc que j'ai retrouvé récemment dans mes dossiers, et comme je le trouvais plutôt mignon (Bon d'accord, ça sent la guimauve à des kilomètres) j'ai décidé de le poster.**

**Rating - T pour les mots vulgaires de la chanson (et le titre, désolé !)  
Disclaimer - Hetalia n'est pas à moi. La musique utilisée est Lonely Shit de _Hatsune Miku_. De plus, la traduction n'est pas de moi, elle vient de _Kurotsuki92i_. J'ai retrouvé la vidéo dont je m'étais servi pour écrire cette Songfic, le lien est en bas. Allez jeter un œil, ça vaut le coup !  
Personnages - Angleterre/Arthur Kirkland et France/Francis Bonnefoy. FrUk.**

* * *

**Lonely Shit**

Angleterre était une nation solitaire.

Déjà jeune et pas plus haut que trois pommes, il était seul. Délaissé de ses frères et tourmenté par ses envahisseurs, le petit pays qu'il était à cette époque ne demandait pourtant qu'affection et amour, malgré son air ronchon. Alors forcément, lorsque France l'avait pris sous son aile, s'occupant tendrement de lui, le blond à sourcils épais avait craqué. Oh oui, il avait râlé pour la forme, il avait quand même été injustement conquis par les normands hein !

Et le temps passant, le futur Royaume-Unis s'était habitué à cette routine. Au point que la teigne qu'il était s'accrochait au français lorsque celui-ci devait repartir chez lui pour une quelconque raison diplomatique. Non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Il n'appréciait juste pas que l'autre blond s'occupe de ses autres conquêtes… Sicile, ou Italie du sud s'il se souvenait bien. Bah, qu'importe !

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, le petit anglais appréciait les attentions de l'autre blond. Il boudait parfois pour rien, réclamant tantôt un repas préparé par l'hexagone lui-même, tantôt une histoire ou une berceuse. Oui, il voulait le français pour lui seul.

Et malheureusement, cette obsession ne disparu pas en grandissant.

_**Il y avait sûrement de nombreuses opportunités**_

_(Kitto nando mo chance wa attenda)_

_**Je voulais qu'on reste ensemble, encore et encore**_

_(Motto motto issho ni itakabatta)_

_**Cette merde jalouse se répète durant ces jours**_

_(Shitto shit kurikaesu hibi ni)_

_**J'ai toujours tout pris pour acquis**_

_(Zutto zutto amaete shimatta no)_

_**C'est de ma faute si tu t'es brisé**_

_(Boku no sei de kimi ga kowarete shimattanda)_

Alors qu'Angleterre commençait à se changer en bel adolescent, France avait décidé de s'éloigner pour le laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Mais ça, le britannique ne l'avait pas supporté, il en refusait l'idée même.

Et la possessivité l'avait emportée sur la raison. Angleterre avait voulu envahir le français afin de les réunir. Une guerre incessante, et par-dessus tout épuisante débuta entre eux. Ce qui devait être l'affaire de semaines prit en réalité des mois, qui eux-mêmes se changèrent en années. Les batailles s'enchainaient, les deux camps s'affrontaient, se faisant face.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à faire souffrir France au point que celui-ci le déteste. Des piques, puis des insultes, et des coups furent échangés en grand nombre. La haine était venue se mélanger à l'amour, qui restait pourtant bien présent dans le cœur du représentant de la Grande-Bretagne.

Ce n'est que près de cent ans de guerre plus tard que l'anglais fut vaincu. Il gardait de cette défaite un goût amer.

Il semblait que le français ne voulait pas de ses sentiments. Il l'avait depuis longtemps compris.

_**Cette merde solitaire se répète**_

_(Lonely Shit wa kurikaeshi)_

_**Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un jeu où je te lie par amour**_

_(Kore ja tada no shibari ai geemu da)_

_**Ton ombre que j'aime tant a disparue par ma faute**_

_(Daisuki na kimi no kage wa boku no sei de kiete ittanda)_

_**Même si j'ai dit ceci ou cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer**_

_(Nanda kanda itte mo mada, Suki da Suki da doshiyo mo nai yo)_

_**Mais, mais, ces sentiments, ne feront que te briser... Semble-t-il...**_

_(Demo demo kno kimochi ga, Kimi o kowasurashii… __Rashii.)_

Les années passèrent, la situation restant inchangée. Angleterre et France étaient en froid. Certes, la possibilité de se réconcilier avait parfois traversé l'esprit du plus jeune mais ses remords ne l'avaient pas laissé en paix. De plus, son béguin ne semblait pas remis de leur ancienne confrontation, la douleur et les séquelles encore bien présentes.

Mais Angleterre ne désespérait pas. Il savait bien que la colère qu'il ressentait envers son désormais ennemi cachait en réalité ses sentiments amoureux. Et il le voulait pour lui, encore et toujours.

C'était hélas impossible. Leurs battements de cœurs ne semblaient pas s'accorder.

Le britannique en souvent voulu au monde entier pour cela, et en particulier à une certaine grenouille. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être un simple humain. Ainsi, il aurait pu aimer librement son français…

_**Il y avait sûrement de nombreuses opportunités**_

_(Kitto nandomo chansu wa attenda)_

_**Je voulais qu'on reste ensemble, encore et encore**_

_(Motto motto isshi no itakatta)_

_**Seule, ensemble, nos battements ne s'accordent pas**_

_(Hitori, futari, sorowanu kodou)_

_**Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce ainsi ?**_

_(Doushite doushite aa shitanda ?)_

Il se souvenait d'une situation particulièrement gênante, pendant sa période pirate. France avait failli découvrir la véritable raison de son obsession pour les frégates françaises. Angleterre était persuadé que si l'incarnation de l'hexagone connaissait son secret, celui-ci n'hésiterait à jouer de ce point faible lors des nombreuses batailles qui les opposaient.

L'anglais avait bredouillé une excuse incompréhensible, et s'était plongé dans le déni. D'une certaine façon, il s'était forgé une protection contre d'éventuelles blessures. Ainsi, la nation insulaire renvoyait chaque avance que lui faisait l'autre, avec arrogance et méchanceté.

Quelques fois, lorsqu'il se promenait dans un port, il lui arrivait d'entendre les exploits amoureux du corsaire français, passé peu avant lui. Le capitaine britannique se surprenait trop souvent à jalouser ces femmes. Alors, il préférait déverser sa rage et sa frustration sur le dragueur en question.

Perdu dans sa mauvaise fois, la nation insulaire ne se rendait pas compte des regards attristés que France lui lançait.

Ils étaient dans ce cercle de haine depuis trop longtemps déjà. Pourrait t-ils un jour s'entendre de nouveau ?

_**「**__**Mais... Mais...**__**」**__**, les excuses débordent**_

_(__「__Datte datte__」__afureru iiwake ga )_

_**Pour essayer de soigner ces blessures avec arrogance**_

_(Itcho mae ni kizuguchi iyasunda)_

_**Cette merde jalouse se répète durant ces jours**_

_(Shitto shit kurikaesu hibi da)_

_**Où devrais-je aller ? C'est de ma faute si tu t'es brisé**_

_(Mo doko ni ikeba iinda ? Kimi no sei de boku ga kowarete shimanttanda)_

_**Mais peu importe à qui la faute, peut-on encore y retourner ?**_

_(Dare no sei de mo mada, torimodoseru ka na)_

Durant l'indépendance de sa précieuse colonie, Angleterre s'était retrouvé abandonné par les autres, encore une fois. Tous lui avaient tournés le dos, se dressant même face à lui. C'était le cas de son cher France, venu assister l'américain dans sa révolution contre celui qui avait été son tuteur.

Ils avaient presque élevé Canada et les Treize colonies ensembles. Et alors que la nation britannique avait espéré au bonheur, il avait fallu qu'une nouvelle guerre les sépare. Comme le destin pouvait être décevant, fade. Il avait eu tellement mal, souffrant de la perte ses proches. Ils s'étaient inévitablement éloignés.

L'anglais avait la désagréable impression que son amour perdu était la cause de ses sombres pensées. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Le blond aux cheveux ondulés occupaient trop souvent son esprit, jusqu'à lui rappeler douloureusement à quel point la solitude pouvait être déplaisante.

Et même s'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour le haïr, il ne parvenait définitivement pas à l'oublier. Il lui avait pourtant arraché son frère, son fils !

Angleterre se dit que si tous le quittaient, c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient que des ingrats. Ce fut la seule parade qu'il trouva à sa déchéance. Ah, ce qu'elle était embêtante, cette petite voix qui lui soufflait que la raison était toute autre…

_**Cette merde solitaire se répète**_

_(Lonely Shit wa kurikaeshi)_

_**On n'est plus rien que de simples connaissances maintenant**_

_(Ima ja tada no oshiriai feezu da)_

_**Ton ombre que j'aime tant se fondait dans mes ténèbres**_

_(Daisuki na kimi no kage wa boku no yami ni tokete ittanda)_

_**Même si je dis ceci et cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer**_

_(Aaada kouda lu kedo mada, suki da suki da doushiyou mo nai yo)_

_**Mais, mais, mais, ces sentiments ne feront que te briser... Semble-t-il...**_

_(Demo demo korio kimochi ga kimi wo kowasurashii… rashii.)_

Aujourd'hui encore, Angleterre était une nation solitaire, qui n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres.

Il avait vécu de nombreuses expériences, et comme chaque vieille nation, il avait ses souvenirs. L'habitude qu'il avait gardé et partagé pendant de nombreux siècles avec son voisin d'outre-manche n'avait pas disparue. A la moindre perche que l'un tendait, l'autre répondait acidement. Avec le temps, c'était devenu une de leur occupation favorite. Après tout, ça avait presque toujours été comme ça entre eux.

Parfois, l'anglais sentait sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il repensait à son enfance. Ces temps révolus où France lui donnait toute son attention, s'occupant de lui comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il regrettait cette époque dénuée d'affrontement et de haine réciproque. Il était pourtant impensable de changer des décennies entières de haine et de guerres, c'était impossible.

Encore maintenant, la nation britannique se complaisait à balayer les paroles du pays de l'amour. Il sentait pourtant ses sentiments enfouis au fond de lui, mais il les faisait taire, toujours.

Peut-être avait-il peur d'un refus, ou peut-être que cela était trop étrange par rapport à la relation qu'il partageait avec l'autre. Non, il ne pleurait pas à cause de cette fichue grenouille ! C'est juste qu'il avait trop connu de déception pour faire confiance à ce français qui ne le comprendrait pas, c'est tout… Le blond aux yeux de saphir le rejetterait, trop affecté par leur histoire commune.

_**Cette merde solitaire se répète**_

_(Lonely Shit wa kurikaeshi)_

_**Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un jeu où je te lie par amour**_

_(Kore ja tada no shibari ai geemu da)_

_**Ton ombre que j'aime tant a disparue par ma faute**_

_(Daisuki na kimi no kage wa boku no sei de kiete ittanda)_

_**Même si j'ai dit ceci ou cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer**_

_(Nanda kanda itee mo mada, suki da suki da doushiyou mo nai yo)_

_**Mais, mais, ces sentiments ne feront que te briser...**_

_(Demo demo kond kimochi ga kimi wo kowashurashii…)_

Lorsque France avait vu son anglais préféré pleurer, il n'avait pas réfléchi et lui avait attrapé la main. Surpris, l'autre s'était retourné pour le fixer de ses yeux aux couleurs de la forêt. Un temps fou s'était écoulé avant que le blond aux épais sourcils ne délie ses lèvres pour faire part de ses soucis, acceptant de se livrer à lui. Le français n'avait plus hésité et avait embrassé celui qu'il convoitait depuis tant d'années, ses propres larmes coulant sur ses joues. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ses propres peurs se refléter en celui qu'il aimait.

_**Semble-t-il...**_

_(Rashii…)_

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Avis, reviews ? J'espère ne pas avoir fait dans l'OOC.**

**Lien de la vidéo (Enlevez les parenthèses et espaces): ** www.(youtube . com)/watch?v=m7aY0NOF464


End file.
